Sueños y realidades
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Nunca soñar había sido tan divertido y sexy, Aomine y Kagami pueden dar testimonio de ello... ¡Advertencia: escenas de Hetero, Yaoi & Yuri, todas ellas AoKaga! Esta historia corresponde al día O8 del Hikari Month del grupo AoKaga 5x10, en Facebook :)


Esta historia corresponde al día **O8** del **Hikari Month** del grupo **AoKaga 5x10** , en **Facebook** :)

 _Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

 **Advertencia: Escenas hetero, yaoi y yuri, pero siempre AoKaga.**

-Sueños en _cursiva_.

* * *

 **"Sueños y realidades."**

 _Se removió entre las sábanas, buscando una nueva y más cómoda posición para seguir durmiendo pero algo se lo impidió. Bueno, más bien un alguien impidió el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo. Sonrió instintivamente por ello y giro sobre sí mismo para rodear a la persona que se encontraba a su lado._

 _Su piel tersa, el cabello rojizo que le hacía cosquillas en su nariz con cada movimiento que hacía para apegarse más a ese cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo. Subió su mano derecha sobre el suave vientre, hasta tocar esos esponjosos y grades senos que le encantaban. Los masajeo alternadamente entre uno y otro, hasta que un gemido bajito y dulce, lo hizo reaccionar._

 _¿Cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo? ¿Esponjosos y grandes senos?_

 _-¡Maldita sea, engañe a Kagami! - grito, sentándose al momento en la cama, evitando mirar a sea quien sea que estuviera a su lado._

 _Después de unos segundos que parecían eternos, lo sintió, ella se había incorporado detrás suyo y enseguida se había obligado a encararla más que por sí mismo por las pequeñas manos que se aferraron a él con brusquedad._

 _-¿¡Q-que fue lo que dijiste imbécil!? - la chica ante él era hermosa, de rostro perfecto con labios rosados y al parecer suaves, pelirroja. Estaba desnuda, sus pechos eran tal como los había sentido. Quería seguir degustándose la vista pero no lo hizo ya que la mirada que ella le daba era intensa, furiosa, ¿dolida? Una opresión en su pecho le hizo querer abrazarla pero no debía, ¿cierto?_

 _Entonces, ella lo sacudió de nuevo, exigiendo una respuesta. Las lágrimas se veían asomar por esos bellos rubíes, igual de hermosos como los de... ¡Un momento, esas cejas!_

 _-¿Kagami? - pregunto en un susurro, aunque con seguridad. Esas cejas partidas, no las tiene cualquiera. -¿Kagami eres tú?_

 _-¡Q-que te pasa idiota! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Claro que soy yo! - respondió con la voz entrecortada, mientras se pasaba una mano llevándose las lágrimas traicioneras de su rostro. -¿P-por qué dijiste que me engañaste? ¿Con quién lo hiciste? - bajo el rostro apretando los puños entre las sábanas mientras las usaba para cubrir su desnudez._

 _Aomine pareció reaccionar, atrajo a la chica que opuso resistencia al principio pero que al final se dejó estrechar en los morenos brazos de su pareja._

 _-Lo siento, fue un tonto sueño. Si, un sueño. Más bien una pesadilla... No quería asustarte, no llores por favor. - la abrazo más fuerte, sintiéndose un completo idiota. ¿Cómo iba a gritar algo así de pronto, a media noche, causando todo ese mal en su novia?_

 _Pero es que... Realmente creyó que Kagami era un chico, de su misma altura, de cabello y ojos rubíes, de cejas partidas y trasero de infarto. Un chico, que era su pareja y a quien amaba con locura, por mucho que siempre halla creído ser heterosexual. ¿Y entonces?_

 _-M-maldito. Esta te costara caro. - amenazó la fémina voz resguardada entre su pecho y sus brazos. -La que no podrá dormir ahora soy yo. - las palabras de la chica lo hicieron sonreír. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar tan natural a ella pero aun así, estar pensado en él y a pesar de todo, no sentir que estuviera cometiendo alguna falta ya que se estaba refiriendo a la misma persona._

 _-Podemos hacer otras cosas mejores además de dormir. - hablo sugerente mientras acariciaba sobre la desnuda piel de la chica, que se estremeció, haciéndose más pequeña por el tacto del peliazul._

 _-No. N-no quiero. - mintió. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía._

 _Aomine se inclinó dejando recostada a la pelirroja en la cama, mientras ella aún se cubría el pecho. Se acercó a sus labios para iniciar un beso tierno que ella se negó todo lo que pudo en responder._

 _Sus manos no tardaron en soltar las sábanas que sujetaba para prenderse del cuello de su novio. Ladeo el rostro para profundizar el beso y mostrarle así al moreno que él saldría perdiendo si alguna vez la dejaba._

 _Aomine entendió el mensaje, sonrió triunfante mientras se desencadenaba una noche que no sería de descanso._

* * *

La luz del sol dio directamente en su rostro, odiaba que Kagami hiciera eso. Era inhumano dejar las cortinas abiertas cuando él todavía seguía y seguiría durmiendo.

Ni se molestó en cerrarlas fue directo a la cocina ya que sabía que el desayuno ahí se encontraría.

-¿K-Kagami?

-Uhm. - el pelirrojo ladeo el rostro, mirando de soslayo y sin descuidar el hot cake en turno, a su novio. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormiste bien? - sonrió burlón, ya que conocía la respuesta y esperaba el reclamo que sorpresivamente nunca llegó.

Lo que si llegó fue una nalgada dura y directa, ya que al llevar sólo su boxer la sintió arder por varios minutos.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa idiota! Eso dolió. - lo miró fúrico mientas apagaba la estufa al momento.

-¡Si eres tú! - lo abrazo al momento, llevándose las manos del pelirrojo como recibimiento intentando quitárselo de encima. No lo iba a abrazar después de esa nalgada. -Tal vez la vuelva a ver a ella luego, pero tú Bakagami eres único así idiota como eres.

-¡Oi, que rayos! - se detuvo unos segundos analizando las palabras del moreno. Tomó la espátula que seguía ardiendo por la temperatura al estar preparando el desayuno.

-¿A quién _ella_ vas a volver? - lo amenazó con el arma, haciendo que Aomine se alejara de inmediato. -Responde Ahomine de mierda... - siseo amenazante, mientras tomaba ahora un cuchillo al sentir que disminuía la temperatura en la espátula.

-¡Joder Taiga, deja eso! - el moreno arremetía en su mente lo tonto que era al hablar sin pensar. Primero la había herido a ella y luego, había enfurecido al tigre y antes de que comiera.

-Tuve un sueño donde tú eras una chica.

-¿Como? - el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante estas palabras. El moreno por su parte, aprovecho para acercarse a su novio. No tuvo que dar pie, y Kagami ya había dejado el cuchillo donde lo había tomado hace unos momentos. No era tan idiota para cometer un homicidio y no tener donde ocultar las evidencias.

-Sí, eras una chica. - Aomine sonrió divertido recordando a su novia. -Eras tú, desde tus cejas partidas hasta tu temperamento, sólo que chica. Con pechos. - el pelirrojo se había sonrojado mientras escuchaba todo esto.

-Con pechos enormes. - recalcó colocando ambas manos en los pectorales de Kagami, quien giró los ojos ante esto. Era de esperarse de un sueño del moreno.

Aomine hizo presión en esos firmes músculos como si esponjara una nube, sonrió al instante con una travesura en su mente.

-Vamos al cuarto. Quiero probar algo.

-¡Hey! ¿Y el desayuno? - respondió Kagami al jaloneo que lo alejaba cada vez más de su torre de hot cakes.

-Tch, eso puede esperar Bakagami.

* * *

-E-esto es estúpido. - murmuro el pelirrojo de Seirin, que aunque no terminaba de agradarle la idea, ahí estaba inclinado con el miembro erecto del de Touo frente a él.

- _Ella_ lo hizo. - la mirada rojiza lo fulminó amenazante.

-Deja de referirte a _ella_ como si no fuera yo. - Aomine río triunfante, ya que acababa de comprobar que Kagami estaba celoso de su versión femenina no existente.

-Entonces, hazlo.

-Ahomine de mierda. - siseo abochornado, mientras que se acercaba más aprisionando el excitado falo entre sus pectorales, masturbándolo o al menos, intentándolo.

-¡Oh si! Sin duda me quedo con esta versión tuya. - el rostro de Kagami enrojeció más al escuchar el extraño halago del moreno, con referencia a su yo femenino.

Aunque los movimientos no eran precisos y más que otra cosa lo que sentía era la fricción contra la piel del pecho y los dedos de su pareja, tenía un bonus al deleitarse con el rostro apenado de este. Ya que el simple hecho de que hubiera accedido a esa petición, lo hacía querer correrse... Y así lo hizo, primero en la barbilla de Kagami, pero después en su interior.

* * *

Mientras el peliazul dormía abrazado de su cintura después del desayuno y de unas rondas más de extenuante actividad física, Kagami no pudo evitar pensar en Kagami. En su versión feminina, para ser exactos.

-¿Cómo serías tú? - susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su durmiente acompañante. Y es que de hecho, su mente había imaginado a cierta morena peliazul, con la misma profunda y desafiante mirada que su pareja poseía.

-Hubiera sido complicado tratarte, creo... - sonrió apenado con Aomine chica en su imaginación jugando baloncesto, haciendo los mismos movimientos que su Aomine chico pero con falda, sin cuidado alguno, con chicos mirando anonadados pero no sus habilidades deportivas. Frunció el entrecejo sólo con pensar en otros mirando lo que es suyo.

-Estamos mejor así... - murmuro por lo bajo, mientras se curvaba en la cama para abrazar a un Aomine durmiente, no lo reconocería nunca pero él también se podía poder celoso muy rápido.

* * *

Había sido un día largo, pero divertido, no es que alguno de ellos fuera a admitirlo pero es que amaban pasar el tiempo juntos, ya sea peleando, comiendo, jugando un one vs one interminable o simplemente durmiendo abrazados aunque a la mañana siguiente se quejarán de las patadas o los manotazos dados no siempre sin intención.

 _-¡Kagami! - escuchó una vocecita llamarlo, se acercaba aunque no sabía por dónde aparecería... -¡Oi Kagami! - la escucho de nuevo pero más cerca suyo._

 _-No me ignores. ¡O te irá mal! - reconocía ese escozor que se extendía en su retaguardia, le habían dado una nalgada. ¿Qué rayos se traían con su trasero?_

 _-Mierd- amhg. - no había terminado de reclamar tal osadía cuando unos suaves labios se habían prendido a los suyos, demandando y obteniendo su completa atención al momento. La mirada zafiro se encontró con la rubí, azul marino que en vez de apaciguar el fuego lo enardecía más._

 _De repente lo sintió, una mano más delgada y suave apretujando con vehemencia uno de sus senos..._

 _¡Uno de sus senos! ¿Perdón?_

 _Empujó a la morena lejos de sí, está la miro estupefacta por la acción pero luego pareció resignada..._

 _-Vale, vale. Me excedí, pero no hay nadie cerca así que no cuenta. - si esa era un disculpa realmente era una pésima... - Además te lo advertí, me ignorabas a pesar de que estuve llamándote. - la peliazul fruncio el ceño sin desviar su mirada._

 _Si era él, conocía bien a su novio. Esa chica de cabellos cortos y del mismo tono azul que sus ojos, esa chica con una blusa mal arreglada a pesar de ser parte de su uniforme, esa chica era Aomine Daiki. Su Aomine Daiki con falda, una muy corta por cierto._

 _Se perdió entres los pliegues de la prenda, ignorando la sonrisa altanera que la morena le dirigía._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que ves gatita? - se sobresaltó sorprendida, recordando una duda que tenía. Llevo sus manos al pecho, sintiéndolos, al parecer él también era ella y bien dotada._

 _De repente le tomaron por la muñeca y jalándola apresuradamente la hicieron caminar a un lugar que bien conocía. Su departamento._

 _-¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarlas en plena calle? - le recriminaron apenas había ingresado al lugar._

 _-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién fue la que me abordó a plena luz del día para manosearme en el acto? - sonrió satisfecha, ante sus palabras pero más por notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica de piel canela._

 _-E-eres una tonta. - se acercó donde la pelirroja para abrazarla y esconder su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de esta._

 _-Y tú no te quedas atrás. - Kagami se estremeció al sentir los labios de la peliazul dejar un beso en su piel. -Vamos al cuarto, ¿sí?_

 _Así entre besos y caricias se fueron despojando de sus ropas estorbosas, una más apurada que la otra. Ya en la cama, la morena se colocó a horcajadas sobre su novia besándola con ahínco mientras le quitaba su sujetador, Kagami no perdió el tiempo para imitarla..._

 _-¡Kagami! - gimió ante el tacto y la voz de su pareja. -¡Kagami!_

-¡Oi, Bakagami despierta! ¿Estás bien? - el rostro moreno que ahora veía, aunque lo conocía bien, no era el que hacía unos segundos atrás le estaba propiciando placer.

Dirigió de nuevo sus manos a su pecho, corroborando de paso que sin duda había estado soñando.

-Bakagami, ¿que estabas soñando? - escucho el tono entre burla y seducción que uso su novio sin entender, hasta que este le hizo una seña con la mirada. Sintió su rostro arder al notar que tenía una erección.

-¡Q-que rayos! - hablo entrecortado mientras Aomine deslizaba su dedo índice sobre su bóxer que cubría su miembro.

-Habla. - no, no se lo diría. No le daría el gusto. -Pero yo soy el pervertido, ¡ehhh!

-C-cállate. - hablo entrecortado mientras la pantera que tenía de novio iniciaba su tortura. -S-si soy un pervertido es por tu culpa. - la risa del moreno se dejó escuchar en la noche, siendo callada sólo por los labios de Kagami.

No le iba a decir. Al menos intentaría no hacerlo pronto. Además era la verdad, todas las versiones de Aomine sacaban su lado más pervertido ya sea en sueños o en la realidad.

* * *

 _ **Un sueño lúcido es un sueño que se caracteriza porque el soñante es consciente de estar soñando, pudiendo alterar la lógica del mismo. Se puede dar espontáneamente o ser inducido mediante prácticas y ejercicios.**_

 _O como me pasa a mi hermana y a mí, por culpa de pláticas y vivencias en el día._

 _No sé, pero capaz me odien por no concluir ninguna de las escenas... ¡Aun así, espero les haya gustado!_ _:)_


End file.
